2016 Atlantic Hurricane season remade
Hurricane Aleksander A Tropical Wave off of Africa was given a medium chance of development within 2 days by the NHC on January 12. The next day, Tropical Depression One strengthened into Tropical Storm Aleksander. The Tropical Storm headed west towards Bermuda, slowly strengthening until it reached peak intensity. Category 2 Hurricane Aleksander then made landfall in Bermuda as a Category 2 Hurricane at peak intensity, on January 16. Aleksander weakened into a Category 1 and then extratropical on the 17th. Alexsander caused 2 fatalities in Bermuda, as well as injuring several others, mainly in the East Coast, after the remnants caused a blizzard, which dumped 4-5 feet of snow over 3 Eastern states. Tropical Storm Bertha An area of disturbed weather, east of the Leeward Islands, was organizing and was given a low chance of further development by the NHC on May 31. Clusters of thunderstorms became Tropical Storm Bertha on the next day, then Tropical Storm Bertha turned westward, straight into Hispaniola and Haiti, before dissipating over rugged terrain on June 3rd. Tropical Storm Bertha caused 5 fatalities, all due to flooding. Bertha was the first, but last storm to form, skipping a whole month, until the season blew up in August. Hurricane Coleen Invest 94-L, off Africa, was given a 90 percent chance of development within 24 hours into a Hurricane by the NHC on August 3rd. On August 4th, Tropical Depression 3 rapidly strengthened into strong Tropical Storm Coleen. On the 5th, major Hurricane Coleen, now already at peak intensity, trekked across the Atlantic for 5 days, aiming towards the Mid-Atlantic seaboard. Hurricane Coleen weakened to a 115 MPH Category 3 Hurricane, eventually making landfall in Cape May, New Jersey as a Category 3 Hurricane. Coleen then traveled up the Delaware Bay, where it made a second landfall on Pea Patch Island, Delaware Bay, as a Category 2 Hurricane. Coleen weakened further into a 90 MPH Category 1 Hurricane, where it made a 3rd landfall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Coleen made all of these landfalls within a 12 hour period on August 11th. Coleen rapidly weakened into a depression and dissipated on August 12 over Eastern Ohio. Coleen caused $23M USD in damages and killed 50+ people and injuring 100+ people. Hurricane Danny A disturbance, situated Northeast of Cuba, was given a high chance of development into a Hurricane by the NHC on August 11. Shortly after the advisory, Recon Aircraft measured 40 MPH winds within the disturbance. The disturbance became Tropical Storm Danny. On August 12, Danny made landfall in Nassau, Bahamas as a 70 MPH Tropical Storm. Danny defied predictions that it would hit the East Coast. Danny turned stationary, rapidly intensifying until peak intensity. Hurricane Danny fell just shy of Cat 5 status. Hurricane Danny, now a Category 4, headed NE towards Bermuda, but before rapidly weakening due to wind shear. Danny made landfall as a Tropical Storm, on the 15th, before dissipating later. Hurricane Eric An area of disturbed weather, situated in the Bay of Campeche, was given a modest chance of development within a 24 hour period, by the NHC, on the 21st. A day later, it was upgraded into Tropical Storm Eric, 110 miles southeast of Tampico on the 22nd. On August 23rd, Eric strengthened into a low end Category 1 Hurricane. Eric made landfall north of Tampico, Mexico later that day. Eric rapidly fizzled, until it dissipated over very high mountains on the 24th of August. Eric killed 4. Tropical Depression Five A small area of strong convection 50 miles East of Cancun was given 10 percent chance of development by the NHC. It became Tropical Depression Five, but dissipated later that day due to unfavorable conditions. Five's remnants caused a fatality south of Cancun. Hurricane Fay Hurricane Fay was a violent, long track, rare Category 6 Hurricane. It began as a Tropical Depression moving West off of Africa on September 4, then later skipped Tropical Storm status and became a Category 1 Hurricane. Hurricane Fay went through rapid deepening from September 6-7, a Category 1 to a Category 3, then 4. Fay, on Sept. 7, moved towards the Lesser Antilles, passing through the island chain, still as a Category 4 Hurricane, on the 9th. On September 10, Hurricane Fay kept strengthening past Category 5 status, becoming a rare but powerful Category 6. Hurricane Fay devastated Western Cuba at peak intensity on the 12th. Hurricane Fay weakened back into Category 5 status, making landfall in Tampa Bay, Florida. Total damages were $230 Million and 1200+ deaths and 2400 injuries. Hurricane Fay trekked across the Atlantic for several days. Fay dissipated on the 22nd. Category:Past tropical cyclone season Category:Past tropical cyclone seasons